Any Means Necessary
by Geist1321
Summary: Takes place after "Before the Dawn" episode. M'gann gives in and tells Conner what she saw in Kaldurs mind after she mind raped him and now Conner wants answers. Before Nightwing can tell Wally, the Team confronts them about what happened during the rescue mission. Wally freaks and takes it upon himself to rescue Artemis using any means necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after "Before the Dawn" episode. M'gann gives in and tells Conner what she saw in Kaldurs mind after she mind raped him and now Conner wants answers. Before Nightwing can tell Wally what went wrong, Conner squares off against him in front of the original Team. When the Team confronts Wally about what happened, Wally takes it upon himself to rescue Artemis using any means necessary.

…

I do not own disclaimer here. But it would be so awesome if we did.

…

This story takes place during Season 2 and is outside my Year 2 story line of my first 6 YJ stories. Nardragon came up with the story plot and in a combine effort created this story in which I agree with completely. It is posted under my pin name at the request of Nardragon because I couldn't talk myself out of it. On a side note if I was Wally, this is what I would do to get Artemis back as well.

…

Any Means Necessary

…

WASHINGTON D.C.

HALL OF JUSTICE

March 31, 2015 – 6:00pm

…

"And then M'gann was all like 'YOU!' And her eyes glowed. Then she yelled 'Murderer' and Aqualad was all 'Ahhh!' and he fell to his knees. I didn't see what was going on in their heads but it must have been so sweet. I bet it was _swoosh bang bam…"_

"Gar, try to stay on topic." Superboy said.

"Noted."

"What happened next?"

"Well, it was kinda weird. M'gann, when she finished Aqualad she looked…I don't know…sad. She fell to the floor. I couldn't snap her out of it. Then that ninja girl... who was at the cave…. showed up. She looked worried for Aqualad, but I would be too, if he were on my side that is. I tried to attack her but she used a smoke bomb to escape with Aqualad. Can you believe she have the audacity to say I had to count myself lucky? If she only knew what I was capable of….I would have gone all ape on her sorry ninja bu…hey where are you going? I thought you wanted to hear what happened." Beast Boy called after Superboy.

"Thanks Gar. I think I heard just what I need to." Superboy had started walking away the moment Beast Boy had mentioned that ninja girl looked worried for Aqualad. He was worried but for M'gann.

He went looking through the Hall of Justice, which was acting as the temporary base for the team in light of last week's….disaster with a DIS. He headed for the pool. If he knew M'gaan she would be with La'gaan. He was just about to push open the door to the pool when La'gaan walked out. They almost walked into each other.

"What do you want, Chum?" La'gaan asked gruffly.

"Where's M'gann?"

"Like you don't know."

"No I don't…that's why I'm asking you." Superboy said narrowing he's eyes.

"She said she wanted some time alone. I thought she was with you."

"If she wanted to be alone why would she be with me?"

"Hey, I was taken for almost two weeks. You tell me why my angle fish doesn't want to spend time with me."

Superboy turned around and walked away, now he was really worried. He came out into another room and walked into Rocket and Zatanna.

"Hey Conner." Zatanna said.

"We came to congratulate the team." Rocket said. "We hear you kicked some major alien butt." She held up a hand for him to high five.

"Thanks, you haven't seen M'gann by chance." He asked. The girls looked at each other. Rocket's hand fell back to her side.

"No. Is something wrong?" Zatanna said.

"No. Nothing." Superboy walked passed them. The girls exchanged another look.

He continued his search for close to half an hour when he finally found her in the library. She was 'reading' a book or at least she was holding a book in front of her but her gaze was elsewhere. She didn't even look up when he sat down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"M'gann, you have to tell me. The others might not be able to tell but I can. Something is seriously bothering you."

"Conner….I…." She closed the book but didn't look up.

"You met Aqualad. Did you…" She nodded. He didn't say anything at first.

"You know what my feeling are about you using your powers like that are, but if anyone deserved that it was Aqu…."

"Conner stop!" Her shout startled him.

"What?"

"Kaldur is the last person who deserved…He…" She couldn't continue.

"What happened? You've done this dozens of times before but it never bothered you."

She just shook her head.

"M'gann…."

"Conner, you were right…I shouldn't have used my powers like I did…now I…I…" She started crying.

Superboy was shocked. He had expected to have to try and persuade her to stop using her powers like she was. This caught him off guard.

"What happened?" Superboy asked again. This time his voice had a steely edge to it.

"Conner, Aqualad. I might have left him to faith worse than death."

"Why does it suddenly bother you?"

"Because he was…is our friend."

"He's no friend of mine. I don't see how you can still call him friend. I case you forgot he betrayed the team, he's the reason Artemis is gone, the reason the cave is gone."

"But he's not." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Artemis is alive."

"What? We saw her die at Cape Canaveral. We went to her funeral."

"Conner, it was all a plan. They faked her death to get information about the Light."

Superboy's face went from shock to anger. "You're sure?"

"Positive." M'gann wiping her cheeks of tears.

He punched a hole in the desk which startled M'gann. At that moment Nightwing, Zatanna and Rocket walked in the room.

"There you are. Hey we're having a…." The rest of Nightwing's sentence was cut off by Superboy landing on top of him.

"What did you do?!" Superboy yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Nightwing tried to push him off.

"Conner please don't hurt him." M'gann flew over and tried to pry Conner of Nightwing.

"Did that alien thug hit you on the head." Rocket said. She and Zatanna joined the struggle. Together the girls managed to pull Superboy off. Nightwing got to his feet.

"If either of them get hurt I'll kill you." Superboy said.

"What are you going on about Conner?" Zatanna asked.

"Ask him." Superboy pointed at Nightwing.

"I don't have a clue what you mean." He said.

"Like hell you don't." Superboy jumped forward to grab him again but Rocket placed a force bubble around the boy of steel.

"Conner you need to calm down." M'gann said.

"Calm down. How can you be calm after what you just found out? After what you just done?" He spat at her. M'gann gasped and started to tear up again. Zatanna instinctively put a hand around M'gann.

"Conner why are you acting like this." Rocket asked.

"We know." He said looking straight at Nightwing. Nightwing looked confused for a moment.

"Don't try to deny it." Superboy said. The tone of his voice made Nightwing take a step back.

"How?"

"M'gann found out."

"Am I missing something here?" Rocket asked.

"Raquel let him out."

"You sure, he might try to tackle you again." Rocket said. Nightwing nodded. She undid the bubble.

Superboy walked up to Nightwing and grabbed his shirt. He began dragging him to the Zeta Tubes.

"Where are we going?"

"Palo Alto."

The girls ran after them.

"Will someone clue us in here." Zatanna said.

…

...

Author Note: The story is completed I will be posting every other day. Sorry for the teasing. ~ John


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Nardragon, I'm posting this one a day early. :::gobble gobble:::

...

PALO ALTO

Artemis and Wally's Apartment

March 31, 2015 – 7:45pm

…

Wally was trying to feed Bruce and was having a ruff job of it.

"Would you come here." Wally trying to calling Bruce over to his food bowl.

"Artemis was the only one who you would listen to." At the name Artemis the dog whines and walks over to Wally.

"Yeah, I know. I miss her too." He rubbed the dog behind it ear. A loud knocking made him turn around.

"Are you expecting someone?" He looks at Bruce before turning to the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He called out when the knocking didn't stop.

The dog began chasing his tail. "Bruce down. Would you chill?" Wally couldn't help but laugh. Grinning he opened the door.

"Don't you look happy for someone who just lost the love of his life." Superboy said.

"Guys what are you all doing here?" Wally looked out at the five of them, who thanks to a spell were now sporting Civilian clothes.

"He knows." Nightwing said.

"What? You told him."

"No, he didn't and I want to know why." Superboy pushed his way in the room.

"Miss M. found out." Nightwing followed Superboy. M'gann walked silently inside.

"And we still don't have a clue about what's going on." Zatanna said as she and Rocket walked in.

"How did you find out?" Wally asked M'gann. She didn't say anything.

"Not important. The real question is why you didn't tell us." Superboy said.

"You should be smart enough to figure it out. The more people who knew the bigger the risk." Nightwing said.

"But it's us. We're your best friends. Or at least I thought we were."

"Look, SB…"

"Don't SB, me. What you did…It wasn't right, even if you had told us. And now because you didn't tell us…something that we can't fix might have happened."

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked. His voice tainted with fear. "Is she…"

"Fine as far as we know." Nightwing answers.

"Then what happened that we might not be able to fix." Wally asked.

Conner turns to M'gann. "M'gann, we have to tell them." While still looking down at the floor she nodded.

"Okay! Hold up. We need to rewind here. There is something everyone else in the room knows and I don't like it. Zee and I need an explanation. Honestly haven't felt this confused since the day I joined the team." Rocket said loudly.

Zee speaks out as well. "And speak quickly because I'm not liking what I'm hearing."

Conner looks back at Nightwing. "You, start from the beginning."

They all get comfortable, Wally closing the door behind them. M'gann, Rocket, and Zee take a set on the couch with M'gann between the two and Conner stands behind the couch. All eyes are on Nightwing and Wally as Wally takes a seat on the arm of a love seat.

Nightwing lays out the entire plan that the four of them set up. Nightwing starts with the secret meeting him and Kaldur had. Kaldur was the logical choice because of his loss of Tula. Nightwing knowing what Kaldur was going through, knowing firsthand the felling of wanting revenge. Once Kaldur was accepted, Artemis would be next to be placed as his right hand man, so when the mission was achieved it would be easier for both of them to escape.

"The charm?" Zee cuts in. "The charm you asked me to make for you. You used my charm to hide my best friend and made us think she was DEAD!" Rage growing stronger in every word from the magician.

"Zee please, we had no choice. We had to do this as quietly as possible."

"Quietly as possible? You still should have told us DICK!" Zee spats out.

"That point has passed. Now we have to figure out how to get them out now."

Wally cuts in with anger of his own. "All of you shut up. Now, I want one person to tell me what went wrong, starting now."

"I'll tell you." Conner responds. "When we went in to rescue La'gann and the others, M'gann mind wiped Kaldur and found out about your little plan from what she pulled out of Kaldur."

"Mind wiped? Explain?" Wally questions.

M'gann speaks up in a very shaky voice. "I have been pulling information out of the minds of some of the people we have been facing to try to learn more about their plans." M'gann pauses not being able to continue so Conner continues for her.

"It leaves her victims comatose."

"What about Artemis? Can you still get her and Kaldur out?" Questions Wally with worry.

M'gann shakes her head as Nightwing answers. "No, Kal and Artemis was left behind. We have no clue where they are."

Shocked by Nighwing's words and without warning Wally stands and punches Nightwing across the jaw dropping him to the floor. Everyone jumps but says nothing as Wally walks past him and over to the closet by the front door and pulls out a small backpack. He throws it over his shoulder closing the closet door and opening the front.

"Wally, wait. . ." Nightwing calls out from the floor.

"Someone watch Bruce." Is all Wally says before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

…

...

Author Note: The setup is complete, now the fun stuff starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Central City

Home of Berry and Iris

March 31, 2015 – 9:15pm

…  
Wally sneaks into Berry and Iris's home where Wally spots Aunt Iris in the kitchen cleaning up. Iris pulls the last of the plates out of the dishwasher and stacking them in the cabinet. As she closes the door she turns spotting Wally who is standing in the kitchen doorway.

Iris jumps in surprise. "Jesus Wally! You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Iris. I didn't mean to." Wally answers in a mellow tone voice.

"Sweaty, is something wrong." She questions him. Wally looks up at her not saying a word.

"Wally, what happened? Is it Berry?"

"No, Aunt Iris, Berry is fine."

Iris sighs in relief. "Then what is it?"

"I can't say." Wally pauses. "Aunt Iris, I need a favor. A big favor. But it requires you to do something you have never done before."

Iris is looking at him with worry. "Wally, what's. . . ." Wally holds up a hand to stop her question.

"I needs Berry's stealth suit. The one he got from Batman, and don't ask why just tell me where it is or get it for me."

Iris steps forward stopping in the middle of the kitchen. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I CANT!" Iris jumps back when Wally yells almost out of reflex. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't. Just get me the suit and stop asking questions. PLEASE." Wally almost in tears. In his wildest dreams he would never yell at Iris but this was beyond even the worse nightmare he has ever had before. "Please Aunt Iris."

Iris knows he's in pain. He knows something happened to turn Wally like this but as she looks at him she sees no choice but to nod and walk past him to the stairway.

Wally doesn't move from his spot not even when Iris walks back past him into the kitchen turning to face him. She holds out a black Flash ring. As Wally slowly takes the ring, Iris catches his hand with her other. "Wally, please, talk to me."

Wally doesn't speak, he takes the ring then wraps his arms around her. Wally lets a few tears go before he can stop himself from crying. "I'm sorry, Aunt Iris. I'm so sorry." He lets her go and turns for the front door.

"Wally, don't do this!" Iris calls out almost in tears herself.

Wally stops at the door and looks back. "No matter what you hear, just know that I had to do this. I had no choice. And when you talk to Uncle Berry, do everything you can to make sure he doesn't try to find me." Iris raises her hand to cover her mouth to try to control her crying. She doesn't want him to go. She wants to stop him but the look in his eyes tells her not to so all she can do is shake her head 'no'. "I Love You, and I'm Sorry" are his last words before closing the door behind him leaving Iris in tears.

Wally, with ring in hand, walks down to the street and stops, closes his eyes and breaths in deeply. As he completely exhales he opens his eyes but instead of seeing emerald green, his eyes are glowing yellow then he takes off at what seems to be ungodly speed.

…

Gotham City  
Paula Crock Apartment

April 01, 2015 – 12:45am

…  
Jade and Paula are alone in Paula's apartment. Paula is trying to talk Jade out of leaving on her revenge mission but is having no luck.

"Jade please, don't do this! I don't want to lose another daughter. I understand the want of revenge, trust me I do, but please not like this." Paula pleases with Jade, trying to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry mom, I have to do this."

"No Jade, no you don't."

"YES I DO. Artemis was different. Different from you and me. She was special. She was the one to have it all. A life, a new beginning away from the Shadows. Not to be like us and especially not to be killed. That's only supposed to happen to people like us, NOT HER!" Jade walks over to her mother and places her hands on the arms of Paula's chair. "Mom, you look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. If it wasn't for this chair, you wouldn't be sitting on your ass telling me not to do this. You would be going with me, wouldn't you?"

Paula looks up into Jades eyes. Even though Paula's eyes are red and bloodshot from crying, Jade sees it. The hardened glare of what her mother uses to be. The eyes of a cold blooded assassin until Paula looks away from Jade.

"Please Jade, do not make me answer that question. I don't want to think about what I would do."

Jade drops to her knees and hugs her mom. "I'm sorry mom, but that's why I have to do this, for both of us."

"Mom told you no." A voice from behind Jade calls out to them.

"Wally?" Paula calls to him as Jade turns to see him. Wally standing in the hall to the bedrooms, sneaking in from Artemis old room. Wally stands in a dark red almost black Flash suit with a large silver lightning bolt over his left shoulder. His mask pulled back to show his face.

"Why are you here, Flash-boy? You want to talk me out of going too?" Jade is quick to ask.

"No. I'm telling you. Stay out of it Jade." Wally snaps back at her.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are? You think I don't know how this happened? How she got involved? It was all because of you and your sidekick friends. And let's not forget that traitorous bastard that KILLED HER!"

Jade rushed Wally taking a swing at him. Wally catches her fist with his hand gripping it hard enough to cause pain in her hand. Wally grabs her by her shirt pulling her closer still keeping her fist in his hand. As he lifts her up off the floor his eyes light up yellow with sparks of lightning forming where his pupils should be. Jade starts to panic as she strikes him with her free hand and kicks, not one strike fazing him. Wally walks over to Paula who looks to be in shock at Wally as he drops Jade hard on the floor beside Paula. Jade reacts by covering her mother, jumping in front of her as soon as she hits the floor. Paula quickly wraps her arms around Jade holding her close.

Wally's voice vibrating with energy as he slowly speaks. "I'm not going to hurt you or mom but if anyone gets in my way, family or hero, I WILL go through them so PLEASE, stay out of my way." Wally pulls the mask back over his face covering all but the bottom half of his face as he walks past them and out the front door.

…

...

Author's Note: Anyone else thinks Wally snapped? So readers, tell us in your review how far would you go to save the one you love and lets see if Wally agrees. Also, if you do a google search for Dark Flash you can find pics of the Flash Suit I am using.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later

New York Harbor (North Side)

April 15, 2015 – 9:20pm

...

Dark Flash drops a Shadow agent at his feet. He then turns to look around an open warehouse scanning over the beaten and unconscious bodies that line the floor until he spots the person he's looking for. He walks slowly over to the man who is trying his best to slide away from the dark man walking towards him. Stepping over a laid out assassin, he reaches out to the man crawling away grabbing him by the shoulder forcefully turning him to see him. While on his back the man who is beaten and trying his best not to twist or shift his broken leg is now crawling backwards on his hands and elbows pushing himself against the wall and stopping.

"Who are you? I thought I knew but no hero would ever do this."

Standing just out of reach DF kneels down to look at the broken man. "Oh but you do know me." DF pulls back his cowl to reveal his face. "And the only reasons you are still alive is because I want information, Sportsmaster."

Sportsmaster gives out a painful giggle. "You've lost it kid. All it took was my daughter's death to break you. It's kinda fitting actually."

Wally stands up and steps closer gently placing his foot on Sportsmaster's broken leg and applies just a little pressure. This causes Sportsmaster to clench his teeth and grunt. "Now tell me what I want to know or I may just have to break your other leg."

"Why should I?" Sportsmaster calls out in pain. "You think I'm just going to roll over and become a traitor because you've snapped?"

Wally puts more pressure on his leg causing more pain. "Tell me something, if I put you in a wheelchair would that be irony or poetic justice since it was your actions that put Paula in hers?" Sportsmaster cries out in more pain before Wally removes his foot.

Now gasping for air at the relief of pain Sportsmaster looks back up at Wally. "You would have made one hell of an assassin, Kid. If I talk, what do I get out of it?"

Wally kneels back down to him. "I'll give you the chance to do something you never thought possible. The chance to apologize to your family, including Artemis, for the hell you put them through."

"Artemis is dead."

"Is she, or did we fake her death so her and Aqualad could team up and take you down from the inside?"

"You did what?" Sportsmaster's mind starts to piece together the puzzle. "Tigress? Artemis is Tigress. My baby girl is alive." Sportsmaster answers.

"Now that you know, you will tell me what I want to know. Not as a traitor to the Shadows, but as a father to a daughter I just resurrected for you."

Sportsmaster pauses for a short moment before answering. "Okay Kid, I'll talk. But you promise me one thing. Even if I never get to see Artemis again. Take her back home to her mother. I know what this did to her and if it wasn't for you, Paula would be lying beside her daughter's empty grave right now."

"Agreed, now tell me what you know."

…

About thirty minutes later, Jade finds herself outside a warehouse. A warehouse that's suppose to be guarded by Shadow agents but she hasn't spotted a single one. She makes her way to the roof and opens a skylight as is shocked when she looks in. The warehouse floor is lined with bodies and she has no clue if any of them are still alive. She throws down a rope and repels down to the floor. As she scans the open warehouse a noise catches her attention. She quickly turns to ID the sound spotting her father against the wall. Sportsmaster lifting a hand to show her that he's alive and awake.

Jade makes her way over to her father. "What happened here?"

"Artemis' red headed boyfriend, that's what." Sportsmaster answers.

"How?"

"I'm not sure really. It happened fast, I mean really fast. The boy took us all out and he didn't seem to have any problems with the way he did it." He takes a quick breath before continuing. "The kid lost it; he even broke my leg then tortured me for information."

"What did you tell him?"

"A meeting with Black Manta, tonight. I was going to ambush him and take him and his son and bury them in a cement block at the bottom of the ocean."

"Which means Wally's there now."

"Jade, there's more. Artemis, she's alive. The kid told me that they faked her death and that Manta's son is also a spy. He's going to rescue Artemis."

"Alive? She's alive."

Sportsmaster continues. "Please Jade do whatever it takes to get her back home."

"I will. . . . . dad." Jade responds before standing up and fading away like the Cheshire Cat.

…

New York Harbor (South Side)

April 15, 2015 – 11:30pm

…

Black Manta's ship surfaces about a hundred yards from the South Side Docks then floats to a stop, docking at the pier. The hatch opens showing Black Manta himself along with six men and a wooden create. Manta's group walks out of the ship and down to the loading area were metal cargo containers are waiting to be packed. He stops at an open area, looking around before turning to his men.

"Here is fine. Drop the package." He tells his men before rescanning the area looking for his contact.

A small noise is heard drawing everyone's attention to the far side of the area.

"Who's there? Show yourself at once." Manta calls out.

As a figure starts to walk towards the light, Manta's men target the man walking out of the shadows. The man stopping before the light completely uncovers him.

Manta holds out his hand to his men, "HOLD!" before turning back to the man. "You are not who I was expecting to meet. Who are you?"

"I have no name." The man calls out.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone." The man said before completely walking into the light. "And you are the best chance I have to finding her." Dark Flash revealing himself.

"Her? I would have imagine you would have said them, not her."

"I heard what happened to Kaldur. There's nothing I can do about that, but his companion is a different story."

Manta nods. "Men, leave us."

"But Sir." One of the men calls out to Manta.

"I said GO, and never question my orders again." Manta's men nod and walk back to the ship.

Manta now turning back to Dark Flash and removes his helmet. "Even thou you are not Sportsmaster, I think we can still do business."

After a pause, Dark Flash responds. "What makes you think I'll do anything with you?"

"Because we both want something." Manta walks over to the create and opens it revealing Kaldur in a travel pod. "I was suppose to give this to Sportsmaster to take it Psimon and I'm sure you know why."

"Yes I do. Miss Martian pulled intelligence from his mind."

"Not just intelligence, she pulled everything. Everything Kaldur was is now lost. To tell you the truth, I should be furious but since my son was going to betray me anyways, I don't seem to have an overabundance of anger about it."

"So you knew Kaldur was a spy?"

"Yes, I knew for a while. It's why I had him prove himself time and time again. The amusing thing about all of this is I didn't really care as long as he did what was needed at the time. Although he did surprise me when he took out Sportsmaster's daughter. Of course that same night he introduced his new right hand to me which completely gave everything away. I have to admit, it took a lot not to laugh in front of Kaldur."

"What's your point, Manta?"

"Kids, always in such a rush." Manta shook his head. "I would prefer for you to take Kaldur instead of Sportsmaster. Psimon can repair the damage the Martian girl did but there is no guarantee that I'll get my son back."

"If you knew he was a spy, why would you want him back?"

"Because he's my son. That in itself is worth more than my relationship with my business partners."

"Sportsmaster would have agreed with you on that. Matter of fact, he was planning to kill you and Kaldur tonight, that was until I interfered."

"In that case I owe you even more. How about this, I give you Kaldur and the location in Florida where Slade and his new apprentice will be picking up another shipment and we will call it even."

"Even? How do call that even?"

"You know something young Flash, your right. Since I'm getting my son back the way he should be, I'm getting the better end of the deal."

Dark Flash crosses his arms. "I'm listening."

Manta tells Dark Flash about the pickup in Florida giving the exact time and date. Manta then turns walking back to his ship, leaving Kaldur. As the ship sinks Wally walks up to the pod to look over Kaldur placing a hand on the glass door of the pod.

"Did you get all that?" Wally calls out loudly.

Jade drops from behind him and stands with sais in hand. "I did. Sportsmaster also told me what you said about Artemis. Why did you lie to us?"

"I had no choice, Jade. I tried, I really tried to talk her out if it."

"Are you telling me that all this was her idea!?" Jade marching up to Wally pulling on his shoulder to turn him to her.

Wally looks at her. "The idea was not hers, it was Nightwing's but she agreed to it." Wally pauses before he continues. "Do you really think I have the ability to talk her into doing anything she doesn't want to do. You of all people should know that the Crock women do whatever they want. All we can do is ask and hope they say yes. So that being said, I have a favor to ask of you."

Jade stares at Wally before speaking. "I'm listening."

Wally holds up a tracker chip. "This will call the Team here to pick up Kaldur." Wally turns on the tracker chip. "Can you stay here and watch over Kaldur until the Team gets here?"

"You do know I came here to kill Kaldur, right." Jade saying as a statement more than a question.

"But now you now know the truth, and that always changes things, doesn't it."

"It seems it does."

"Thank you Jade, and I'm sorry for having to keep this from you, and most of all Paula. I don't know if you could ever understand how much it hurt me to lie to everyone especially mom."

"I saw what you did to Sportsmaster and his men. The way he described you and the way you acted at mom's, I think I understand your pain. But I still want revenge for lying to us."

"Well, when you see Nightwing, I think you'll know what to do."

"Are you telling me that you're fine with me taking it out on him?"

"Why not, I did. Oh aim for his right side, I already jaw jacked him on his left." Jade gives a smile at Wally. "I'll see you guys in Florida in two days and tell mom for me, about Artemis and that I'm sorry."

"I will, Flash-boy." Jade nods. "One more thing, I kinda like you calling our mom, mom. It makes her happy."

Wally nods as he takes a few steps back, turns and flash runs towards the sunshine state.

…

...

Author's note: Maybe Wally isn't as crazy as we think he is. The final chapter is upon us. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Days Later

Florida Keys

April 17, 2015 – 11:42pm

…

One of Black Manta's ships surface and docks opening up the cargo hold to load up another shipment of test subjects for the Reach. Security is the first to exit taking guard positions on the loading dock. Tigress is the next one off followed my Deathstroke, who stops center of the loading dock to keep a view on everyone. He points over too two large shipping containers to his far left. Tigress nods at his silent order and takes two guards with her to the containers.

As Tigress approach the containers with guards in tow, Cheshire and Nightwing drop from the sky and land about twenty feet in front of her causing her to stop in her tracks. A guard on the other side of the loading dock calls out in pain then goes silent. Tigress turns her head to the scream then back to the two in front her. An insanely strong gust of wind whips behind her nearly pushing her forward. She turns to her two guards to find them missing. She grabs the handle of her sword and draws the blade before a figure in dark red stands before her. Her eyes spot the large silver bolt of lightning across his chest and follows it up to his face. His face, strong jaw line, faced covered with cowl and judging by the red scruff on his face he hasn't shaved in weeks. Her sword, which was ready to strike, has lowered to her side as she fights the urge to reach out but he beats her to it.

The dark figure looks down on her, not in a hateful gaze but a calm demeanor as he raises his right hand to her. His fingers slowly enclosing themselves around a charm hung from her neck and with a simple tug the charm was removed, her hair changing from black to blond in a blink of an eye. He drops the charm and moves his hand to her mask slowly pulling it off, once clear he drops it to the ground as well. His places his hand on her left cheek his thumb slowly grazing over her lips to meet the rest of his fingers. Artemis closes her eyes and sharply takes in air as he touches her, her lips part when his thumb runs across her lips. Her left hand comes up to meet his as she opens her eyes and smiles.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." He whispers to her.

"Never. Never again will I leave you." She kissed the inside of his wrist and removes her hand from his. He smiles as he lowers his hand from her cheek as she turns back to Deathstroke. "Now, let's make these bastards pay for keeping us apart."

Cheshire steps up beside Artemis and Nightwing beside Dark Flash creating a blockade for their side of the loading dock as Conner, Zee, Rocket, and M'gann do the same on the far side keeping all eyes on the group of men, who are now looking towards Deathstroke for orders.

"This should be amusing." Deathstroke tells himself out loud.

…

The battle is filled with rage and fury, the Team still taking out men not being able to reach Deathstroke. All he does is stand and watches the show until M'gann and Zee in a combine effort block the pier with shipping containers blocking the soldiers running out of the ship from joining the battle.

This gives Artemis and Cheshire the opening they have been looking for and rush Deathstroke. Both sisters moving in time, their similar training by Sportsmaster shows by how well they move and operate together as one attacking unit. Cheshire is the first to strike but is easily blocked by Deathstroke as he deflects her sai and side stepping causing Cheshire to fly past him. Deathstroke now targets Artemis as she attacks him. He dodges the first three attacks before using his own sword to sword lock his and Artemis' blade together.

Deathstroke steps in closer to Artemis with blades still locked. "I have a special way of dealing with traitors." Deathstroke pulls a blade from behind him with his free hand.

Before Cheshire is ready to strike for a second time, she sees the knife and calls out to Artemis but Deathstroke is too quick in his actions. Artemis also catches sight of the blade but is too close to move out of the way. She pushes herself away but closes her eyes reading herself to feel the blade but it never comes. Instead he feels a strong push on her left side and feels the ground hit her on her right.

Artemis quickly reacts by rolling on the ground then up to a kneeling attack stance before realizing what happened. She was pushed by Wally who took Deathstroke's blade to the abdomen, his hand locked on Deathstroke's wrist.

"WALLY!" Artemis cries out in horror then leaps at Deathstroke with sword at the ready. Her scream catches the attention of the Team as Manta's men fall back ending the fight.

Deathstroke starts to move at Artemis reaction but is stopped when Wally grabs him by the neck holding him in place.

"This ends now, Slade." Wally whispers at him.

Before Deathstroke could respond he feels a paralyzing sting of two blades in his back, the strike came from Cheshire's sais. The next strike comes from Artemis, her sword piercing Deathstroke on his left side exiting through his right, the sword stopping at the hilt.

A small giggle comes from Deathstroke. "Well played children, but this is not over, Not. . . Yet." Deathstroke proclaims with his last breath.

Cheshire steps back pulling her sais out of his back allowing the now lifeless body to fall backwards. Artemis releases the handle of her sword grabbing Wally as quick as she can guiding him down to the ground on his back laying his head in her lap as members of the Team make it over to them.

"Wally. Wally , please, say something." Artemis pulling back his cowl.

"Hey Babe, looks like you got him."

"SHHH. Don't talk about that just be still. I'll take care of you."

"You always have beautiful."

Artemis runs her hand through his hair. "I can't believe you came for me."

"And pissed off a lot of people doing it." Wally gives a week smile as he glances over at the Team above him.

"I can't wait to hear it." She gives a smile trying to hold back tears.

"Just let me take a nap first."

"No, no Wally, stay awake. Come on, Kid Idiot, stay with me."

Wally lifts his hand placing it on Artemis left cheek. "I'll always be with you, Beautiful, always. . . . . ."Wally closes his eyes and drops his hand as his head falls on Artemis.

"Wally. . .Wally!" Artemis shakes her head no as tears flow from her eyes. "No. . . Baby. . .No" Artemis can only whisper out before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling the speedster close never wanting to let him go.

…

...

Wally opens his eyes seeing nothing but white. No walls, no people, nothing but white and vast emptiness. Wally turns in circles trying to spot anything, anything that could tell him where he is or how he got there. The last thing he remembers is pushing Artemis out of the way before Slade. . . . .

"Slade. I took his blade when I pushed. . ." Wally checks his stomach but sees no blood on his cloths and is in no pain what so ever. "My clothes, how did I get in civies?" He pauses and slowly starts to understands as he drops his hands back to his side. "I'm dead."

"Not yet, Kid." A familiar voice calls out from behind him. Wally quickly turns to see the man. Standing a few feet away is a man looking in his 50's holding a wooden cane with a gold handle. "But you've come close a couple of times."

"Kent, Kent Nelson?" He calls out.

"I see you remembered me. I'm touched."

"Where am I? How did I get here? And why are you here?"

"Calm down, Kid. One question at a time. Just because I'm a spirit doesn't mean I'm young again."

"Right, sorry."

"I'll try to explain in detail about what happened. You were tested."

"Tested?" Wally looked puzzled.

Kent sighs. "Looks like I lost you already. Okay lets try it this way, you remember Nabu and Klarion right?"

"How could I forget."

"Well after Nabu released my spirit from the helmet, I ended up with a new job sort of speak."

"Okay, I follow so far."

"Good. I went to work as an ambassador for the gods, well one god actually, and that's why I'm here."

"So, where do I fit in?"

"Like I was a servant of Nabu, it turns out you are also a servant of a god."

"Me, I never agreed to anything like that."

"Are you sure. Think back kid, didn't you recreate a experiment when you were 13 with the hope of something to happen?"

"That was Flash's experiment, and I got my speed out of it."

"Well that experiment wasn't the main cause of your speed."

"Okay, now I'm lost."

"People who are not incline to the mystic arts are considered grounds. Your experiment caused you to become a conduit even though you still rely on science and not magic."

"So what you're saying is I've become you but to a different Lord of Order."

"Not Order but Time. Epoch is the Lord of Time or the 'Speedforce' as you call it."

"I think I can understand that. So what happens now."

"Simple, you passed the test. You were given the power of a god and you still chose to sacrifice yourself to protect the one you love. The only thing left is for you to become a host of Epoch or not, choice is yours."

"Not meaning I go back and possibly die from Slade's attack."

"Who knows, but if you agree, you get the power of the Lord of Time and get the chance to do what you do best Kid, be a hero."

"You mean a Time Lord like Dr. Who?" Kent shakes his head and sighs as he looks down to his cane.

Wally takes a moment to think about his offer. With the power of Time, he could be the greatest hero of all. But then his mind starts to wonder on what he would be giving up. What Kent had to give up when he became Dr. Fate.

Wally looks back at Kent. "No. I won't do it." Kent looks back up at Wally. "Not if it cost me what I care about. I will not sacrifice Artemis for ultimate power. Call me crazy if you want but I won't do it. I refuse to do it."

"You never stop surprising me, Kid. Luckily for you, you don't have to make that choice. Unlike me, Epoch told me you could have it all, if you agreed."

"Ultimate power and I get to keep my life with Artemis?"

"Yep."

Wally nods. "Deal." Blackness starts to spin around him and Kent almost like being caught in a tornado. "What's happening." Wally looks back at Kent who is starting to fade in the black.

"Your deal. I hope you take care of yourself, Kid." Kent's image is almost gone. "Oh, one more thing, sorry about your nose."

Before everything goes black, Wally mouths Kent's last words before blacking out again.

…

...

"OW. . . .What?" he looks around the room as he rubs his nose. The living room is its usual mess ever since Artemis left. Apparently Wally fell asleep on the couch and fell off. Bruce trots in from the kitchen and licks Wally's face.

"Hey Bruce." He rubs the dog between the ears as he gives out a low whine. "You won't believe the dream I just I had." The dog jumps onto the couch and curls up in Artemis' spot still whining.

"I know. I miss her too." He hears a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" He gets up to answer the door as Bruce remains on the couch.

As he opens the door, Wally is now standing in front of Nightwing, Superboy, with M'gann, Rocket, and Zee behind them. He suddenly loses his balance and grabs his head losing his vision. Nightwing and Conner catch him.

"Wally?..." Nightwing says.

"We have to get her out." He looks Nightwing straight in the eyes.

Nightwing looks over at Conner then back at Wally. "But we don't know where they are or how to reach her?"

Wally recalling his dream in detail as his eyes turn yellow, his voice vibrating with energy. "I do."  
…

Current Location: PALO ALTO

Artemis and Wally's Apartment - 7:35pm

**_ March 31, 2015 _**

…

…

And The End. Welcome to the Speedforce, Wally. I hope you enjoyed the story. Also if you would, PM "Nardragon" and let her know how much you liked the story. Thanks readers and just to let you know, yes the dates are correct. Time jumping sucks doesn't it.


End file.
